


Oath of Glass

by InfinityofNeonStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityofNeonStars/pseuds/InfinityofNeonStars
Summary: I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but right now it involves time travel, magic, a witch, an extraordinary cat, a war, and a journey that's going to surprise every one, including me.





	Oath of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story. I have no idea where it's going and I love it. It excites me and I'm ready for a new journey.

Winter Haesel curled up in her blue and white star blanket, leaning against the rock she was against, a book in hand. Her red hair fell behind her loosely, this being years before she cut and muddied it to make herself blend in with the earth more. No, she was just a girl of thirteen, pale, with freckles scattered all over her face, with an affinity for all things extraordinary.   
Today was a day she’d never forget, though it started just like any other. That is how stories usually begin, she’d told herself years later thinking back on it, with a day like any other. As she did every morning, she woke up before the sun did and stood at her window, looking out at the dark skies turning to sun rise. When the sun began to come up over the horizon, she repeated the phrase her mother had taught her, and she, being as she was, still believed the sun rose if and only if she said the words she’d said a thousand mornings before.

 

_ The farmer loves the sun _

_ So they rise for each other _

_ The traveler loves the stars _

_ So they guide each other _

_ The wanderer loves the moon _

_ So they renew each other _

_ And I love you _

_ So we’ll stay together for each other _

 

Winter wasn’t entirely sure what it meant-- after all, if no one loved the sun, it would still rise, wouldn’t it? Yet she did love her mother, so she said it anyway, dragging a fingertip from the horizon to the ceiling as she did. Afterwards, she’d go downstairs, meeting her mother in the kitchen to begin todays work and lessons. Typically around here, children of thirteen would be in school by now, but Winter’s mother told her she was special, and needed special lessons, in things other children couldn’t do. 

Seeing as Winter had never met another child her age, she supposed she had better listen to her mother about this, as she seemed to know more. Her mother explained that most children couldn’t do what she did, couldn’t put the dishes in the sink from across the room with a swipe of the hand and barely a thought, or make flowers bloom when she walked by, or whistle up a storm when upset. She told Winter very few people could do these things, and those who couldn’t were jealous, and didn’t want anyone to be able to do what she learned later was called magick if they couldn’t.

Of course when she was younger, she couldn’t understand why anyone would be jealous enough to want to hurt someone over something they couldn’t do, but after the day our story begins, the day Winter’s story truly began, it made perfect sense. It wasn’t jealousy or anything of the sort, it was pure, unadulterated fear. 

 

Winter’s mother was floating in the pond nearby, singing a tune Winter had now long ago forgotten, when a small, strange kitten showed up. It was orange with a white tipped tail, and was about the size of her hand. She didn’t think anything of it, picking it up, petting it, asking its name. She didn’t think anything of it when it told her that his name was Glass. The boy standing behind the tree watching the strange girl pick up his little kitten, however, was more than surprised to hear her say his cats name. He’d never seen her before, so how could she have figured out the name?

He stepped out from behind the tree, not yet approaching her, but looking at her more closely. “My name’s Winter,” she said, taking a pause from petting the cat. “You’re Dien, aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s my name,” the boy replied, apprehensive. “Are you new around here? No, that wouldn’t make sense. There’s never anyone  _ new  _ around here, and you wouldn’t know my name anyways, unless our mothers know each other. Do our mothers know each other? Well, that doesn’t explain how you knew the runts name, mom doesn’t know about him.”

“I’ve lived here my whole life.”

“How come I’ve never seen you? How did you know my name? The cats?”

“I don’t know.” She turned to face him, her blue eyes shining. “Sometimes I just know things. Mom says other children my age don’t know things like I know things. Is that true?”

“Well, I didn’t very well know your name before you told me, did I? Though I suppose it does fit you. What’s the rest of it? I’m Dien Oni Horker. No, wait, let me guess your name, perhaps I do know things like you know things. Is it.. Winter Maybelle? No, that doesn’t sound right. Winter Daisy? No, why would a daisy bloom in winter? Winter Snowdrop? Winter Rose? That’s rather pretty, is it your name?”

Winter smiled at the boy, thoroughly amused at his guessing game. “No, my name’s Winter Haesel Stone. Winter Haesel for short. Winter for even shorter.” She realized suddenly, without much of an explanation or reason, that she liked this boy. She didn’t know he would be the cause of all her problems later on, but even if someone had warned her, would she have listened? 

Dien stuck out his hand. “I’m happy to meet you, then, Winter Haesel Stone, Winter Haesel for short, Winter for even shorter.” He paused, his hand outstretched. “You do know how to give a handshake right? You just put your hand in mine and shake. It’s polite, mom says, and I wouldn’t like her upset with me. We could be friends, I think, if you shook my hand.”

Winter remembered her mother keeping her from other kids, considering whether or not a handshake would be okay, after all mother was always reminding her to use her manners, so if she’d already broken the rules to talk to a boy she didn’t know, she had best be polite, hadn’t she? She nodded her head curtly to herself and stuck her hand in Dien’s. They smiled at each other and everything fell into slow motion. As they released their hold on each other, a spark flew out. Dien looked at it with awe, Winter with amazement. It grew bigger and bigger, flying up into the air, until it erupted their sky, turning it the brightest reds and oranges Winter had ever seen. It lasted a few moments before  it seemed to fizzle out. 

Dien looked over at Winter. “Wow! That-” was all he got out before the world exploded, knocking Dien and Winter unconscious. It would be many years and many universes before they woke up again. Knowing this, Glass snuggled up between the two, and let the seasons and stars pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback, good or bad, or suggestions are helpful.


End file.
